Unexpected
by watch as i fall
Summary: Life is full of unexpected surprises, but sometimes the end results are for the better. KimTasha. One Shot.


**Unexpected **

**Title: **Unexpected  
**Summary:** Life is full of unexpected surprises, but sometimes the end results are for the better. Kim/Tasha. One Shot.  
**Rating: **PG 15  
**Notes: **This, like most of my fics, has been inspired by a dream I have... I don't know why, but I just don't like anyone Kim's been with on the show, I'd much prefer him with Tasha or Martha.. or alone ;) This is probably awful, so for that, I apologize! Also, I know this **would never happen**, so please don't leave a review saying '_omg this would neva happen it's stupid_' because even though the writing is terrible, my opinion on fan fics are that they are supposed to be about WHAT COULD HAPPEN, if you stuck to the who truth what would be the point? So yeah...

**Unexpected **

Tasha wasn't sure how it happened, or exactly why it happened for that matter. It wasn't as though they were gazing into each other's eyes, and having a 'moment' they were just talking about how good it was that she was home from The Believers'. She really couldn't believe how naive she'd been, or how stupid she felt. Martha discovered that the cult was hiding someone under the ground, that person was Rebecca. Of course it didn't get proved easily. Mumma Rose had nearly drugged her and locked Martha in a shed, but it still got worked out. Rebecca told her everything, and suddenly she realized that The Believers' weren't so good after all. Robbie wasn't talking to her, in whom she didn't blame him at all, so she was spending most of her days in the Beach House, and of course he was there too. He had told her how he tried to have a relationship with Rachel, the new doctor, but it didn't work out. Tasha said she was sorry, but there'd be heaps of girls out there for him. He told her that right now all he wanted to do was hang out with her and Robbie. The three hadn't been together for ages. Tasha missed that.

Of course she was getting off the point. She was still trying to work out how it happened, she stared into space and twirled her straw around her milkshake, she had no intention of drinking off it, so she wasn't exactly sure why she got it in the first place. She closed her eyes and her thoughts floated back to when it happened...

_FLASHBACK _

Tasha walked into the Beach House, "It's so good to be home," she said smiling.

_"You made the right choice love," said Irene. _

_She looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't believe any of you before.. I was so wrapped up in it all.."_

_  
"Don't apologize," said Irene. "They brainwashed you. I've got to pop out for a few minutes to see Barry, you don't mind waiting here do you? Kim's here." _

"Of course," she said.

_"Tash!"_

_She looked up to see Kim at the top of the stairs, she grinned. "Hey!"_

_"You back for good?" he asked, walking down the stairs._

_She rushed over and hugged him. "You bet"_

_They sat down on the couch and she proceeded to tell him everything that had happened. "Robbie want to talk to me," she finished quietly. "What if he never will?" _

"He'll come around," said Kim. "Just give him time."

_"No he won't," said Tash. "I've treated him so badly... besides I ended things.. he'll never want to see me again." She quickly changed the subject. "So what's been going on with you? It's been ages since we spoke or hung out together."_

_"I know," said Kim, "Sorry about that... I've just been so caught up with everything. With the baby, and Hayley and then Rachel - it's just one drama after another." _

"I suppose that's why we live in Summer Bay," she said grinning.

_He gave her a quick smile, "Do you realize how good it is to have you back? You, Robbie and I seriously need to organize something."_

_Tasha looked away, "Robbie won't - not if I'm there anyway... You two should hang out though..."_

_"Hey, when I say the **three of us**, I mean the three of us, I don't care if Robbie's being too stubborn for his own good, he'll be coming."_

_Tasha laughed and she looked back up. "How do you do that?"_

_He looked at her confused, "Do what?"_

_"That thing, where you know exactly what to say, to make me laugh."_

_END FLASHBACK_

OK, maybe they were having a moment, she didn't realize it at the time though, and looking back on it now it seemed different. Maybe it wasn't that surprising after all.. Well, when she first came to the Bay they had an immediate connection, he always knew exactly what to say to her to calm her down, and say it exactly the right time. She didn't realize how much she missed their friendship until at that very moment, friends.. Was that what they were always meant to be, _just friends_? There was the whole 'kiss-thing' that happened when she first came to the bay... This time it wasn't like that, back then she didn't feel the amazing electricity she did now...

But then of course, there was Robbie. Robbie who she loved, who she was married to, who was always there for her no matter, who did everything he could to protect her. She sighed and continued to stare at her milkshake as though it held all the answers, she did love Robbie didn't she?

_Of course I do_, she thought to herself, ignoring the nagging voice at the back of her head, which oddly sounded like, _at least you think you do_.

She blocked the voice from her head, forcing it to go away, but all that did was result her thinking of what happened, and the scene replayed over and over again in her head.

_FLASHBACK_

_Her question was still lingering on her lips, and when he didn't answer her, she asked again, a smile on her face, her eyes shining brightly. "Well?"_

_Instead of answering her he stood up and turned and started to walk away. Confused she got up and rushed after him. "Kim! Wait, what's wrong?" She caught up with him just outside the back of the house. "What's wrong?" she asked once more, silently begging him to turn around and look at her._

_As though he knew what she was thinking, he turned around to face her, but he didn't say anything. Instead he moved his hand and she felt it graze the side of her face, she shivered when he touched her, and she swallowed as her eyes fluttered shut and he reached down and their lips met._

_It wasn't an awkward, first-kiss, type of kiss, it was different. As soon as their lips met sparks went flying through her, it felt amazing. It was as though it was planned ahead, it was so clichéd, but everything seemed so perfect. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in tightly towards him, she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck._

_Their lips were in perfect sync with each other, and though she was feeling quite breathless, she didn't want to stop, she wanted to stay like this forever. However, they both must have been feeling quite lightheaded, as they pulled away from each other. The were both breathing quite heavy, and she put her hands to her lip not being able to believe what had happened, they were red and swollen, but she didn't care._

_It wasn't long before they were back kissing again, wrapped up in each other's arms. The kiss deepened, and she felt his tongue graze across her bottom lip, she slowly parted her lips and she was greeted with the most wonderful sensation ever, it felt amazing. She groaned slightly as their kiss got even heavier and her back was against the wall. She titled her head back as he moved the kisses along her jaw line, and then down her neck. He paused for a while taking her in, but then he was moving back up her neck until he reached her lips once more_

_Again, both gasping for breath and groaning heavily, they parted from each other. Tasha swallowed and was waiting for someone to speak, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, not like this - **not ever**, _but why did it feel so amazing_? The annoying voice pressed on at her, _why didn't you pull away?_ She ignored it. There was still a silence between them, ironically it was screaming at her, and she begged someone to say something. She tried to get words out, but they kept getting jumbled, and it didn't help and that she could still feel his lips on hers._

_Then suddenly he spoke, "That was -"_

_"Unexpected?" she suddenly finished, cutting him off._

Life sure did confuse you, and you'd never really knew what was going to happen next, you think you'd like to. You think you know what's going to happen, _you think you're in control of your life_, but you're not. Fate is. Fate makes our choices, fate is what decides happen in our lives. Tasha learnt that today, and as she finally took a drink of her milkshake, and looked around at the people in the diner going on with their lives, she realized that life would always be full of things we never expected to happen, of course some were bad - she had no idea what would happen with her and Robbie now; or Kim for that matter. A smile crept on her face, but some of them - _just some of them_, were actually for the better.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: **I think the ending was too rushed.. I wanted to write more, but couldn't get it out, I'm actually surprised I managed to write this XD.. It's not very long, but whatever, please let me know what you think. Be honest! I know I didn't do the whole "what's-going-to-happen-with-kim-robbie-tasha" thing, but I personally think the endings better this way.. left open, so you guys can decide what happens ;) I might work on some of my other fics now.. I might update **_Hidden Identities_** and **_Street Life_ **sometime this month (read: year). XD

_Lozzyxx_


End file.
